Light at the End of the Tunnel
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robin has a talk with Jason. Sorry for the mix up with the language.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**Don't get me wrong, I think that Patrick and Robin are a very cute couple, I just think that she should be with a man that can except the fact that she will always love Stone and that she will be loyal to Sonny and Jason or who ever forever. A man that is not attracted to blondes that come into town to get her ex back. That simple.**

**Warning: a lot of my personality shows in this story. You can tell. Sorry.**

He's going to jail? This makes no sense at all. This cannot be happening.

Why?

I know that Jason is doing this to keep Michael safe and I respect that but what about everyone else that needs him out here. In the real world is where Jason Morgan should be out saving people's lives and doing things for Sonny not going to prison for a long time.

With out him, Jason Morgan so many people will change, there will be nothing stopping bad guys from going after Sonny or Sam, there will be no one out here to protect the innocent bystanders that I, Robin Scorpio, sometimes am. This sucks and I am going to let him no this.

It is my obligation as one of his best friends and ex's.

At lest that was what Robin was trying to convincer herself as she made her way to the park where she was going to meet the one man that had been on her mind. Jason Morgan.

The sun was out so that was a good sign that meant that something good could happen. Or that is what her dad tried to tell her when she was little. It was hot out so there was no reason for her to wear a coat, hell she just through on a tank top and jeans and was ready to go.

She didn't have to work today so that meant that she could have all the time in the world she needed to convince him not to go to prison and she knew that she would need a lot of it. The best part of not working today was that she didn't have to sneak off and talk to Jason; she could just go and see him.

Patrick would not be happy if he knew and would do everything that he possible could to keep her form this moment.

And that aggravates her.

All she ever does is try to help her friends and he stops her, he gets mad at her as if what she is doing is a crime and she is sick of it. He knew what he was getting into when he married her and she is not going to change. Not this time.

As Robin was making her way to the destined spot to meet Jason, he was already there waiting for her.

He knew what she wanted to talk about and he couldn't blame her, what he was doing was going to be hard on her and there was no way she would forgive him. At least not right a way. But he needed to do this for Michael; if he didn't there would be dire consequences.

He also wondered if there could be a possible other reason behind her coming to see him. He hoped so, because for the past few times he had seen her there have been the feelings in the pit of his stomach that he used to get when he was around her, near her, or talked about. Hell he couldn't even think about her with out the feelings bothering him.

He was with Sam and she was with Patrick. There shouldn't be these feeling between them now. Not when he just found Sam again and they were happy. Then she and Patrick are like that town's cutest couple, with so many people waiting to watch it all crumbles.

It was not fair for them to just assume that it will be because Patrick won't stay faithful or Robin will fall in love with someone else. Jason could name three people off the top of his head who still think that they will not work.

Him included.

There was a part of him that wished that Patrick had never gotten Robin pregnant, that she and him never got married. Hell there was a part of him that wished that there could have been someone else who she called in to save him instead of this guy.

He wasn't the right guy for her.

In Jason's mind she needed a guy who could take care of her and give her the support that she needed in what ever it is that she does. Not a man that will boss her around and get jealous of a man that died when Robin was eighteen.

Robin deserved better than that.

Just then the girl that he had been thinking about stepped in to his line of vision. Instantly the butterflies that he had been feeling came full farce now that she was there, in front of him smiling at him.

"Hey." She said as she stood in front of him waiting for something. It finally clicked and Jason stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks for meeting me." She said as they sat down.

"Robin I know what it is that you want to talk about."

"Good then we can skip that part and move to the point, Jason I don't want you to go to jail."

Wow she just put it all out there. She had only done this a few times all the times she did it was because of something serious.

"I know, but it's the only way to…"

"… To keep Michael safe yes, I know this. I also know that you made a deal with Anthony and that has been working so far."

"Its only been a few days. What do you think is going to happen when all the people who hate Sonny and I find out he is in there? What is going to happen then is Anthony going to be able to stop all of them?"

"I don't think that any one would go up against Anthony while in prison, he is crazy and I'm sure they don't want to die any time soon."

Jason smiled at this.

"Jason, just listen to me. Do you know how hard Carly is going to take this? She will put up a fight and this one I will back her up on. We need you, Sonny and Jake. They all need you not to mention Sam, or what about Morgan? If you get locked up then who will protect him?"

"Max and Milo." Jason answered in a quiet and clam voice.

"Max and Milo are you kidding? As soon as you are behind bars they are going to have there hands full making sure that Sonny doesn't die, then on top of that Diane is a very demanding woman so she is going to need Max too."

"Okay but we have other guards Robin and you know this."

"Jason you told me that Johnny is going to be steeling your shipment. They are going to have to keep an eye on everything that they can with out you around."

Jason let out a sigh and ran his hand through is hair. Robin knew that look, he was a little flustered and that could only mean to things: he is annoyed with her or she is getting to him. Robin hopped it was the later.

"If I'm in prison I can keep Michael safe."

"And how are you going to keep yourself safe?"

Jason looked at her with a confused look on his incredibly handsome face.

"You said it yourself Jason that most of those guys in there hate you and Sonny. When you go in to prison there will be to many of them trying to kill you that you will not be able it fight them all off and protect Michael at the same time."

Jason thought for a second about what she said and he agreed.

"Then I will make a deal with Anthony."

"He will not want to make a deal with you because you already made a deal to keep John safe. You, not anybody else. He won't do another deal."

When Jason didn't say anything she continued on with her lecture, "Plus this will show the people in jail that Michael is not a weakling, that he can take care of himself and if he survives prison then he can handle anything they throw at him when he gets out. You know that."

Again, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "When did you get so smart about the business?"

Robin smiled at him and it caused his heart to skip a beat, "Well you see, I use to date this guy that took over the Mob for Sonny a long time ago and it gave me an insight on how things run. I also know the people that we are talking about."

Jason smiled a little as he looked away from her, she was right. When he was in control of the business the only thing that kept him going was her, like the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Jason what happens if the judge doesn't go easy on you? What if you get life in prison?"

"I haven thought of that. My main concern has been Michael." Jason got off the bench and moved to look at the kids playing in the distance. Robin was beside him.

"What about Jake?"

Jason pretty much forgot how she found out about him being Jakes father. She had away of knowing things and it was always hard for him to keep a secret from her.

"He has Lucky. He will grow up and be just fine."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself? That if you're not in the picture then nothing can hurt him?"

"What else is there, if the world knows that I'm his father, he will be in more danger than Sonny's kids."

"I don't believe that. I think that you're scared he won't accept you, that he won't like you. But you know what Jason you are a great person and you can be a great father, I know this, I was there when you took care of Michael. You know what you are doing and you love Jake, I think that if he and others knew that truth and anyone came to harm him, you wouldn't let them."

"What if I cant stop them?" Jason thought that this would be the question that she didn't have an answer to. He was wrong.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes once he faced her, "You, Jason Morgan, are a great person, you try to make everyone happy and you try to do the right thing for everyone and sometimes that means taking you out of the picture which leaves you with the bad end of the stick. Jason, your son deserves to know who you are and what you have done to protect him all these years. You deserve this also, and so much more."

Jason was shocked at the honesty that he saw in her eyes. He knew that she meant everything that she had just said to him and he couldn't hold back. He leaned down and kissed her. Robin kissed him back, he felt it as soon as there lips touched and he was in heaven.

In the back of his mind he knew what they were doing was wrong but it felt so right. He knew that she was right about everything that she said, about every point that she made.

He pulled away form the kiss and looked at her, making sure that he had all of her attention, "I'm not going to prison." He declared and Robin smiled at him.

"I could have told you that."

With that they kissed again and he knew that everything had just changed with them and everything else. He also knew that the outcome would be grand because he would have Robin as the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

**Wow it turned out better then I thought it would.**

**Tell me what you thought, I'd love to know.**


End file.
